Bruises And Guns
by Massydov
Summary: YAOI- LEMONS- DMC- TWINCEST- VERY LONG STORY (20 PAGES)- Dante has a problem. He was raped by a demon. Vergil, being the older brother, has to avenge his younger sibling. Dante proves strong, and Vergil proves loving. THERE ARE TWO MAJOR SEX SCENES AND A LOT OF ROMANTIC COMMENTS! PLEASE ENJOY THE SMUTTTTT!


I

Dante had been missing for a week. Vergil wasn't worried, until now. Dante had run off before, but if he wasn't back within a week, he was in trouble. Last time he was gone for a week, he had been drugged up by a few low town gang members and nearly got another woman pregnant. Vergil was worrying now.

It was almost midnight, and Vergil couldn't wait another second. He walked into the living room and picked up the house phone. He didn't care about what the police thought, he just wanted his little brother back.

Before he could dial, a shot of sheer brotherly panic shoot through Vergil. Now, he knew for a fact that Dante was in trouble.

Vergil dialed 911 as fast as he could. When the police answered, they said that they would send over a few cops to talk about the situation, and ask a few questions. Vergil hung up and sat in the living room, holding his hands to his face.

Twenty minuets passed, and there was a knock at the front door. Vergil stood up and opened the rusty metal door of his dingy rundown town house that rested in down town. There were two police officers standing in the dim light out front.

They walked inside and looked around for a moment, surveying the home. Vergil sat back on the sofa and scratched his shoulder.

"Well, sir, we hear your brother is missing. Correct?"

"Yes, officer. He's been missing for a week."

"Why'd ya call us now? Why not earlier?"

"He usually goes out for a time, but when he's gone for over a week, it means trouble. He's in trouble."

The officers looked at Vergil as if he were mad in the head, and then walked toward the door.

"Well son, we can't send out a search for such an idiotic request. We'll be leaving now." The officer opened the front door to leave.

"No wait! You have to send out a search! I order you to-" One of the officers turned around and punched Vergil in the jaw. Vergil fell to the floor and groaned. Officers think they can do anything.

"Now stay down. We aren't sending out a search, that's final." And the officers were gone. Vergil took a moment to stand up. This night was just getting better and better.

Vergil decided that maybe a bath would calm his anxiety, so he wandered up the stairs and into his bathroom. Surprisingly, the bathroom was clean and normal. It wasn't dirty or run down. It was nice. Vergil lit some candles, and began to bath water. As he began to undress, he felt a small surge of relief. Yet, it was very slim.

Lavender, Lilac, Rose, and Jasmine filled the room with their enticing fragrances. The candles that were lit made the room seem at ease, and they flickered gently against the wall. It reminded Vergil of Dante, for some reason. Vergil sank into the water, submerging himself into a new flavor of intoxication.

He wasn't sure how long had passed, but something triggered his awake from his watery nap. In the blur, he could hear in the creak of a few doors, and footsteps.

"Vergil." A voice echoed. Vergil, groggy as he was, sat up and opened his eyes. An injured, bruised Dante stood in the doorway. He was obviously crying. He never cried. Demons don't cry.

"Dante?" Vergil managed to get up and go for his towel, but Dante proceeded to hug him. Dante obviously didn't care about wetness or nudity; he needed Vergil in any state.

"What happened to you?"

"I-I was- r-raped." Dante managed to whimper.

"By who?"

"A fucking p-pimp at m-my bar."

So apparently, there's a demon that lingers- or lingered- at Dante's favorite bar nearby. He went out to drink, but the unfamiliar demon took him and kidnapped him when he tried to leave. Dante was drugged so that he couldn't fight back.

Dante awoke in an abandoned warehouse, undressed and uneasy. He was high, of course. Before he could stagger outside naked, the demon grabbed him by the head and pushed him into the wall. Dante flailed, but the demon decided to rape him. Dante felt pain everywhere. The rest is forgotten underneath the misery, pain, blood, and torture. The demon left him to die, and fled. He's still out there somewhere.

"Shh- shh- stop crying. I'm here Dante." Vergil sat on the toilet seat and cradled his brother in his arms. Dante gripped to Vergil, crying even harder. Dante had been assaulted and embarrassed, stripped of his proud, jackass attitude and honor.

"I don't feel good, Vergil. Save me." Dante cried out. This was Dante's most venerable state, and he must have been more that humiliated to have been seen like this by his own brother. Vergil was ultimately enraged. He held onto Dante, thoughts of revenge flooding into his head, flowing through his veins.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this to you with my bare hands."

Vergil undressed Dante and then laid him in the bath water. Vergil then lay with him, holding him tightly. Dante rested in his arms, embracing the only one who could- and would- protect him from not just himself. Vergil had one of his hands cradling Dante's head, the other on Dante's hip. Dante was already asleep.

More time passed, but then a whimper broke the silence. Dante was shaking, having a nightmare. Vergil knew how bad nephilim nightmares were, and how hard they were to break.

Dante awoke with a startling scream, pushing off of Vergil and shuddering. Vergil had noticed that Dante was sweating, and that he had an erection. Vergil sighed, and pulled his panicked twin back into his arms.

"I feel empty. He has my heart, Vergil." Dante whispered, nuzzling Vergil's cheek and grunting.

"I promise, we'll kill that bastard."

Vergil and Dante were both in bath, even though the water was gone. Dante had somehow ended up in between Vergil's legs, lying on his chest. Dante was cradled up in Vergil's warm embrace, filling the gap between their bodies.

Vergil had noticed that Dante was sweating even more, letting out little hushed gasps and grinding gently into Vergil's hips. Technically, Dante was humping Vergil. Though obviously, Vergil wasn't bothered by it. He might have even been enjoying it.

Though Dante was sweating, he was cold. The nip in the air was tickling his back, running down his backside. Dante stopped grinding, and sighed. He was shivering. Vergil sat up, taking Dante with him. They sat there for a moment.

Vergil picked Dante up into his arms, and carried his naked, ice-cold body into the bedroom. Vergil sat Dante carefully into the plush, down blanket. Dante put his arms out for his brother, and opened his legs to allow Vergil's position. Vergil lay into Dante, pulling the down blanket over them. Vergil and Dante lay in the center of the bed, wrapped into each other.

"Vergil."

"Yes Dante?"

"I love you."

Vergil already knew this, and he had heard it before, but this time hit him hard right in the heart. He knew that he loved Dante right back, but they had more than a brotherly relationship. They sinned for each other, longing for one another's touch every night.

"Vergil, you're the only one whose ever loved me. Mom and Dad…. they never loved me like they loved you. No wonder I'm such a fucking rebel, and I get into so much trouble. I'm so stupid. You know I've always envied you."

There was a pause…

"I remember the day I told you that I loved you more than my nephilim twin brother. You and I- we had our first time. You gave me more than those prostitutes and bottles of vodka ever could. I loved you, and you loved me. No one makes me feel the way you do. I'm _wild_ about you, Vergil. I want to feel _you_, not that fucking demon who almost killed me. I need you Vergil."

Dante was crying again, holding Vergil, who was near speechless.

"Dante, I love you. You aren't stupid; you're just as smart as me. You're beautiful and strong. You are nephilim, almost one and only. I know you're not as strong as you can be right now, but I don't want to hear you talking negative. I'm here, and that's all that matters." Vergil planted a kiss on Dante's cheek and rubbed his thigh with his hand. Dante took a shaky sigh, and nudged Vergil's cheek with his own.

"I really need you, Vergil. Take me. Touch me, hold me, kiss me, and fuck me. I _need_ this." Dante whispered and begged.

"I don't want to hurt you though."

"Then go easy."

"I'm scared. I don't want to-"

Dante gave Vergil a stern stare. He wasn't worried about being hurt. He had been through quite a lot to be scared of his brother. Vergil nodded gently and shifted. He raised Dante's legs up onto his shoulders and stiffened his back.

Within about three minutes, Vergil had made himself erect, and he looked Dante right in the eyes. Dante locked on him and forced a smile. Vergil looked away, and leaned down atop Dante, resting the tip of penis at Dante's entrance, and pushing inward. He stopped less than halfway.

"Don't be scared to love me." Dante panted, wrapping his arms around Vergil's waist, and tipping his head back. Vergil pushed inward, going in a little further. Dante moaned gently, and closed his eyes. Vergil planted several tender kisses on Dante's neck, thrusting gently in and back out. He wasn't hurting Dante.

Twenty long minutes later, and Vergil was sweating, going fast and strong. Dante was clawing at Vergil's back, crying out for more. Vergil was going in hard, hitting Dante's prostate with every thrum. A bead of sweat dripped off of Vergil's hair, onto Dante's cheek.

It had been half an hour. Dante was on the verge of screams, and his sweet blow. Vergil was arriving his climax as well, the heat rising inside of him, running through his boiling blood. With every whimper released from Dante, Vergil moaned and his dick pulsed against its own walls. They planned to arrive full ecstasy at the same time.

Not even five minutes had passed, and Dante was crying. Tears welled up in his blue eyes, a tear dripping down his cheek. Vergil began to slow his pace. Dante reached for Vergil, taking his hands within his own. They raised their hands up to the headboard, and closed their eyes. Vergil lowered his head, and released a mighty cry into Dante's ear. That triggered Dante's climax. Within a millisecond of Vergil's light whine, Dante cried out and shuddered. His hips jolted in a sporadic series of little thrusts, and a spray of ivory semen splattered onto Vergil's chest, dripping down his abs, and onto the sheets. Vergil felt Dante's warm seed dripping down him, and came just to that. Vergil's hips sputtered into Dante's, and a powerful jet of nephilim semen drilled into Dante's prostate, spilling out of Dante's puckered anus as Vergil pulled out.

Vergil's whole body gave out, and he fell onto of his brother, breathing heavily. Dante wrapped Vergil into the sheets, submerging them both in white satin. They cradled each other, tenderly kissing one another. Dante's slim lips curled around Vergil's under lip, and Vergil licked Dante's upper.

Dante kissed Vergil harshly, plunging his tongue into Vergil's mouth. Their tongues rolled atop one another, and teased each other. Vergil bit down on Dante's tongue, and pulled away. He was warning his brother that he was exhausted. Dante, in that case, pulled back and let himself rub against his twin gently. Vergil gently caressed Dante's back, and massaged his scalp. The two actions combined were perfect. Dante felt loved and it seemed that his bruises were all healed. Yet, mental scars remained.

Dante awoke somewhere around four in the morning. The sound of sirens wailing passed the house, and a trashcan was being banged up in the wind outside. Dante suddenly felt alone, and scared. That was, until he looked down at his sleeping brother. Vergil was dead asleep, his arms spread out and his hair tossed. Dante smiled and curled up in his arms, raising a hand to play with the silver locks of hair that were scattered around his face.

Vergil muttered something in his sleep and shifted. Dante then close his eyes, feeling Vergil's arms create a cross around his back.

The sun rose over the horizon, and a new day had come. This day would be filled with plot, revenge, and then pride and passion. Vergil wants to avenge his brother, and Dante needs revenge.

Bruises and guns overthrow all…

II

Dante woke up to singing. It was more of humming, but a few romantic words were heard in-between. It was Vergil's sexy voice reciting a love poem. He was going to recite it to Dante.

"Vergil." Dante called out, his voice harsh and ragged. He felt a body plop down beside him on the bed. A hand brushed up his torso, running up his arm and tickling his ear. He felt the tickle run back to his penis, and he let out a small gasp of morning excitement, opening his eyes. Vergil's ice blue eyes were smiling back at him.

"Did you sleep well? Today, we're going to revel in our victories. We'll kill that bastard and then go get drunk. After we're filthy in our vomit, I'll fuck you until you cry my name and rip my skin to shreds. I promise we'll-"

Dante put his finger up to Vergil's mouth and smirked lovingly. Vergil was very enthusiastic today.

"I love the plan, so let's put it into action."

It wasn't until nightfall that Dante and Vergil left. They had informed Kat of their plans, and went off to the warehouse. They had to search for clues on where he had gone.

It was more than dark. It was darkness that had been enhanced by earth breaking cries and blood pounding against the floor. Dante shivered at the sight of where he was beaten and pushed around helplessly.

Vergil saw his fear, and patted him on the shoulder, reassuring him.

"It smells like death in here." There was a tinge of terror in Dante's voice as he walked around the empty warehouse. Vergil pulled out Yamatoh and scanned the room for anything useful. Dante suddenly saw a staircase, and wandered upward to a balcony that overlooked the warehouse. With a crunch, he stepped over something. It was a note, scattered with glass and dried blood.

"V-Vergil! I've got something!" Dante yelped, opening the letter and leaning back onto the railing. Vergil reunited with him to read the note.

_My old friend,_

_ You have him; I can feel him inside of my own blood. He is weak. _

_Stay under the docks and wait until you feel Ravager weaken him more. Don't fuck this up Harvester, or else I'll have your many eyes being digested in my stomach. Stay at the docks._

_ -The Rapier_

"I recognize those names. The Rapier was one of Mundus's fellow minions." Vergil said, peering over Dante's shoulder. He was only a mere inch away from Dante's cheek. Dante nodded, and closed the note, handing it to his brother. Vergil took it, and put it into the pocket of his coat.

"So I have this Ravager thing after me?" Dante asked, sitting down on the sidewalk and closing up his thin jacket. Vergil sat next to him on the curb, putting his arm around Dante's shoulders.

"I know what he is. He's basically a demonic Phoenix. He can't kill you; he's too frail and pathetic." Vergil whispered, putting on his top hat. Dante smiled, and looked up. A droplet of rain hit his nose, causing his smile to disappear. The rain was cold, and different. Something had happened to it. Within a minute, it was pouring, and lightning stuck across the sky. Vergil was alarmed by the storm arriving. They were being pulled into Limbo, where they would fight the fears.

"Come on Dante, hurry." Vergil took Dante by the hand, pulling him into an alleyway. Dante shuddered as Vergil pushed him against a wall and pushed him down. Dante fell into a puddle, looking up into Vergil's coat, his nose in Vergil's crotch. Redness was flooding his cheeks as Vergil knelt down with him and sighed.

"The Ravager is here. It's close. We're in Limbo, now." Vergil whispered, scanning the twisted ally for anything that would find them. They were alone, or so it seemed. Vergil stood up and pulled out Yamatoh, bending his knees and walking forward. Dante pushed himself up against the wall and looked down at Ebony and Ivory, both of them resting in their nooks. Vergil gasped when an odd roar broke the rain's plummet.

A dark form flew along the upper walls of the ally, going too fast to be identified. It was as large as a bear, flying through the rain.

"Show yourself!" Vergil cried out, spinning around to face Dante again.

"I have come to devour your soul Dan- wait here now…" The swine dropped to the wet gravel, it's large talons ripping at the darkness. It was a dark maroon, it's eyes made of sinister onyx gems. I had large black wings that spread as wide as both nephilim twins combined, and it's long beak was prepared to peck Dante's eyes out.

"You there, you are not Dante. Who are you?" The Ravager began to circle Vergil, eying his every move, listening to his every breath. Vergil didn't reply, but instead leaped upward and plunged Yamatoh into its puny arm. The beast cried out and swing its talon around to hit Vergil, ultimately failing. Vergil slid back, grinding into the ground with a dark, twisted grin. The Ravager growled ferociously and faced Vergil. He hadn't spotted Dante yet.

"You little blue _freak_! How dare you jab _me_! I smell the reek of foul angel on you. _Wait_- I smell demon as well. Have you been _fucking_ your foul enemies with your _twig_ of a dick?" The Ravager scorned, nipping at Vergil's coat with his beak. Vergil chuckled and swung Yamatoh around like a helicopter, obviously unhurt.

The Ravager charged at Vergil, and when he was growing close, Dante sprung out from behind a garbage can and used Ebony and Ivory on the beast. The Ravager snarled and turned around to face his new enemy.

"I knew I smelled you, Dante." The Ravager's beak curled under and broke off to pieces, revealing more than a dozen fangs. The Ravager growled and charged toward Dante, hitting him, pinning him to the wall.

"Dante!" Vergil bounded off of his heels and landed atop Ravager's mangled back, pounding him with his fists and then drilling Yamatoh into his neck. The Ravager howled and collapsed, revealing a terrified Dante, who sit protecting himself with Rebellion. Vergil pulled Dante up by his wrist, pulling him into a hug. Dante sighed and let his head fall back.

"Let's go get us a Harvester."

At the docks, the waves crashed wildly against the shore. The sky was as red as Dante's eyes, and the sea was as white as Vergil's hair. The twins walked to the pier and gazed out into Limbo's dark ocean. Before they could blink twice, a large monster stormed out of the water. It was Harvester.

"Dante! You have come! I will kill you for my master!" the beast snarled, flailing its arms and gritting its large fangs. Its antlers were at least twenty feet tall, and its eyes were as black as night. It's fangs dripped with saliva, and its dark body was slicked with water.

"You wont have him, Harvester. Do you hear me?" Vergil put out his finger, pointing toward the beast. The Harvester smiled and smashed his fist into the pier, causing both Dante and Vergil to step back. Vergil smiled at Dante and drew his Yamatoh. Dante smiled back and drew Rebellion. They began to walk down the dock together.

Dante jumped up and smashed Rebellion into Harvester's forehead, dragging himself down in between its eyes. Harvester put his hands to his face, bit Vergil was already slicing at his ear, stabbing his blade into Harvester's head.

"Peek-a-boo." Dante was in Harvester's face, about to plummet Rebellion into his one eye. And like that, the beast was blind, and dead. Vergil ran down his falling arm, diving onto the pier. Dante soon followed, leaping onto the pier and resting beside Vergil.

"You have deceived me, sweetheart." The familiar demon was standing affront Dante and Vergil, hands in his pockets. He looked so pleased.

"I love to see you squirm, Dante. Every second I was digging into you, I loved it. And I see you have a friend. He's just as sexy as you. Mind if I fuck em' too? I'd love to take you both by the hair, and stick my two dicks into you, and come into you both."

Vergil was disgusted and completely mortified, as well as furious. He wouldn't let any of that happen. Dante was almost crying, grabbing onto Ebony and Ivory.

"He's my property, you mother fucker. You want him, you have to go through me." Vergil growled, pulling out Yamatoh and dividing into two, his doppelganger smiling evilly and replicating his own demonic smirk. The Rapier smiled and chuckled, letting his legs separate and his body melt. And as he said, his two long dicks began to juggle and spin. This was far more than revolting.

Dante charged at his worst enemy, slicing off one of his cocks and shooting him in the eye. Vergil's doppelganger charged as well, planting a dart inside of the villain. Vergil smiled and jumped upward, slicing into his head. Dante plunged Rebellion into the evil man's head, and then watched him fall over. He lay there looking at his bleeding wounds.

The twins said together, simultaneously, "Fuck You." And shot him. The Rapier, just like that, was dead.

"We did it, Vergil." Dante was crying, looking at the ashes of his enemy. Vergil smiled and pulled Dante into his arms. Dante sniffled and dried his eyes with his sleeve. Usually, Vergil would have though that he was pathetic, but after what had happened, Dante was stronger than he seemed.

The walls of Limbo began to fall apart, revealing the place they called home. The pier was half destroyed, and if they stayed, Vergil would have more trouble with the police, so they fled the scene, vanishing into the rainy night.

III

"What bar are we going to?" Vergil smiled, handing Dante his coat. Dante smiled and chuckled pulling on the coat. Vergil grinned and pulled his twin into his arms. Dante returned the hug, brushing his hand up into Vergil's shirt, feeling the tight muscles on his back.

Vergil took in a long breath of Dante's smell, taking in his delicate fumes. He smelled of must, sweat, blood, and the hint of fresh roses. It was a perfect combination.

A few blocks away from the pier, the bar that Dante loved sat open. It was dark, and run down. Only a few scattered alcoholics sit at the wooden stools, drinking whatever they could buy. Dante smiled at the sight of his bar, without the scum of another demon.

"Dante, you're back!" the bartender smiled, raising his chubby hands at the sight of his best customer.

"Antonio!" Dante sat at the bar, lifting a finger to order a drink. Vergil smirked and sat on the stood beside Dante, resting his arms on the bar. Antonio brought over a glass of his best wine, and walked over to another begging customer.

"Are you happy?"

"I am…but I'll be in high spirits when we get to bed."

"Then finish up that _poison_ and we can relax at home."

Dante finished his wine, and then took a bottle of beer for the walk home. After he paid, they waved goodbye to Antonio and walked back out into the rain. Luckily, the storm had lightened up.

"I remember when you left me- after we killed Mundus, I mean." Dante said out of nowhere.

"Old memories, I say. I don't know why I left. I guess I was just humiliated, and I wasn't getting my way. I'm glad you almost killed me, though." Vergil was smirking, his hands in his pockets. Dante sighed and blinked a few times.

"I loved you, brother."

Vergil chuckled when Dante said that. He clearly remembered saying that and leaving abruptly. Though, that day was horrific. And then, two years later, he showed up at Kat's doorstep, looking for Dante.

Eventually, they made it home. Dante took off Vergil's coat, setting it on the sofa. He dropped his bottle of beer on the living room table and bounced the stairs. Vergil took a moment to hang up his coat, and put the beer in the fridge. By the time he began up the stairs, a naked Dante stood in the doorway of their bedroom, smiling and spinning Revenant in his hand. Vergil scoffed and ripped off his dark blue shirt.

Dante pulled Vergil into the shower, and turned on the water. Both bodies fell helpless to the hot water, fighting each other for its coverage. Dante growled and won the battle, leaning into the water, letting it devour him. Vergil sighed and leaned into the white tiles, watching Dante. Dante suddenly felt Vergil's piss sprinkle up against his calf, so he looked over. Vergil was taking a leak, his eyes clutched closed, and his hand holding his cock. Dante was getting turned on.

"Huh, sorry about that. I really had to piss." Vergil snickered, taking the bar of soap into his hands. Dante smirked and went to grab Vergil's forearm. Vergil began to soap himself up, the colorful suds oozing down his every nook and cranny. Dante watched each bubble carefully drip down his body. Vergil swiped back his hair and whistled a familiar tune. Dante turned around and leaned up against the tiles, closing his eyes. Before he knew it, a pair of lips was sealed on his neck, and hands were resting on his hips. Obviously, they belonged to Vergil.

Dante grabbed Vergil by the waist and kissed him passionately on the lips. Vergil's cry was enticing to Dante, the whine trailing south. Dante grappled Vergil, swapping their positions. Vergil grunted as he slammed into the wall of the shower. Dante bit down on Vergil's shoulder, making him sneer. Vergil's lips created an arch, and his eyes lit white like two crystals.

Dante had enough, so he picked Vergil up and threw him into the closed door playfully. Demons don't play nice, though. Vergil snickered, and pulled Dante right through the door, breaking it to pieces. Dante tumbled right into the bedside, upside-down. From the corner of his eye, he saw Vergil charging at him. Vergil tackled him, and then picked him up by the hair, throwing him onto the bed harshly. Vergil crawled atop him and smiled, leaning over and pulling a bottle of vodka from the dresser.

Dante was drunk off his ass, and Vergil was in a deep six. They drunkenly crawled atop each other, making out fiercely. Vergil's tongue slapped against Dante's chin, not even aware of where he was licking. Dante was panting, clawing at the sheets. Vergil suddenly rolled over, and took Dante with him. Dante rolled over again, so that Vergil was on top.

"You promised to fuck me." Dante managed to spit out. Vergil snickered and rested his erection at Dante's puckered asshole, and pushed in, entering him easily. The inside of Dante was burning. Vergil began to forcibly fuck Dante, impaling him into the bed. The creek of the bed frame was aggravating.

Vergil was once again reaching his peak, but he then flipped upward and began to thrum into Dante from behind. Dante then rolled around, his ass being swirled. Vergil was smiling.

Dante cried out, but Vergil's tongue lapped up every expressional moan. Dante groaned and pulsed against his twin. Vergil pounded him, intentionally pulsating inside of him. Dante groaned again, pulling out and then driving himself back in. A trickle of precum became embedded in the crack of their movements.

Dante was seeing stars, and he was as hot as he ever was. Sweat dripped off of Vergil's silky hair, splattering onto Dante's cheeks. Dante, too, was sweating. The smell of their lovemaking filled the bedroom. Its smell of sweat and endless love became overpowering. Dante moaned every moment he was free of Vergil's impalement. Vergil's hands cradled Dante's body as he finished where he had began, and rocked into his twin lover brother.

"I-ah- I can't hold-erk- it in any longer- ahh!" Dante unintentionally ripped off the headboard of the bed, and moaned loudly, chucking it across the bedroom.

"Jesus, I can't either." Vergil muttered, drilling into his brother's sweet spot. Dante then screamed as loud as he could, and everything went white as a surge of passion and sex roared through both twin hearts. Red met Blue as both amulets began to glow, and meld together temporarily. Vergil cried out, the sensation growing more concentrated than before. Dante looked completely zoned out, his mouth wide open and his eyes two hail stones. His hair flipped wildly as Vergil shuttered inside of him. Dante screamed again, the clear, milky seed jutting out against Vergil's chest. Vergil screamed as well, his semen flooding Dante's senses with pure ecstasy. They began to permanently bond, and now they could feel each other's hearts beating wildly as one.

The sun filtered the room with solitude and privacy. It wasn't even eight, but somehow Dante was awake before noon. He rolled over to look at Vergil, who was basically hung over and in a sex coma. Dante curled up into his arms, causing him to inhale sharply and stir in his slumber. Dante raised a finger to his eyebrow, stroking it gently. Vergil's drowsy white eyes met with Dante's, and they looked at each other gently.

"You're awake." Vergil sighed, looking over his shoulder and pulling on Dante's body. Dante smiled at him, and cradled his cheek gently. Vergil looked back at Dante, and opened his mouth slightly.

"I love you, Dante. Last night was remarkable." Vergil smiled and kissed Dante cautiously on the forehead. Dante drew in a sleepy sigh and nuzzled Vergil's neck. They cuddled each other for as long as they could.

There will always be demons. There will always be angels. And… there will always be bruises and guns.


End file.
